1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic liquid atomizer, and more particularly to an ultrasonic liquid atomizer for inhalation therapy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medicinal aerosols have heretofore been produced with devices which have a very expensive construction. Because of their weight and because they must be connected to an electrical outlet, these commercially common atomizing devices are very bulky and unwieldly for patient use.